paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Long Lost Sibling
((Note: This is a collab between Px2fan12 and AttackPac. DO NOT edit without permission, if you would be so kind.)) Synopsis It looks like Aid has finally reunited with all of his family members, and he's gotten a new one! Nothing could make him happier. But, is that really the last family member? Could there be one more? A forgotten one? Characters Ryder Chase Marshall Aid Rubble Rocky Zuma Roader Skye Margreth Aranda Jaseri Roughy Hope Kalmin Dawn Sweetie Joyce Story It was early morning in Adventure bay and Chase has woken up first. He went around with his megaphone as usual, waking the pups up. One by one, the pups woke up and walked out of their pup-houses. The only ones who didn't react to the megaphone were as usual, Marshall and Rubble. In fact, even Aranda was still asleep "Hehe, looks like the megaphone didn't work, huh Chase?" Roughy asked, "Hehe, guess not." Chase said while Skye took the spoon and tapped the metal bowl with it. In no time, Marshall and Rubble jolted awake, thinking breakfast was ready, but not Aranda. "I-is breakfast ready?" Marshall asked. 'Where is it?!" Rubble also asked, more startled than Marshall. Then they heard the sound of snoring, and looked towards Aranda. "Why is Aranda still asleep?" Marshall asked. "I guess what works on us doesn't work on her." Rubble said. "Allow me." Skye said as she crept over to her sleeping sister and started poking the dot on her belly. "Eeeheeheeheheeheee!!!" Aranda squealed, and she jolted awake. Skye giggled and smiled at her sister. "Wakey wakey sleepy head!" she said. Aranda looked up at Skye, then giggled a bit herself. "Morning Skye." she said. "That's one alarm to wake up to. After her sister got up, Roughy and Kalmin walked by. Hope was behind them with a sleeping Dawn on her back. "Morning Roughy! Morning Kalmin! Morning Hope!" said Marshall, before being gently shushed by Hope. "Hmmhm, morning Marshall." she said. "But someone isn't up for the morning yet." And she looked back at Dawn as the young pup snuggled into her mother's fur. "Oh yeah, Dawn is still asleep." Marshall whispered. "Should we w-wake her up, mommy?" Aid asked curiously, looking up at Hope. "We will once we get inside." his mother replied. And she licked Aid on the cheek. Aid giggled lightly, then hugged his mother. This made Skye and Aranda 'aww' at the scene. "I'm so glad that Aid got his parents back." said Skye, who was smiling. Her sister was doing the same. "Me too." she said. "And his brother. And the fact that he got a new sister." "Yep, his family is complete." Rocky said. "Can we go get breakfast now?" Rubble asked, stomach growling. "Oh, we'll all eat. But Ryder isn't awake yet so let's not wake him up for now." Kalmin said before looking at Aid. "Aid, how about you head to Mr. Porter's and bring burgers for all of us?" He asked. "O-okay." said Aid. "I-I'll be right back." And he began to walk from the Lookout to Mr. Porter's Cafe. While he did that, everyone else waited inside. They knew Aid wouldn't take too long. And even if he did, he wouldn't hesitate to call for help. A little later, Aid made it to Mr. Porter's Cafe, and saw Mr. Porter himself serving some customers. "Mr. Porter!" he called out. Mr. Porter looked over and saw the golden retriever pup. "Hello Aid! Good morning!" he greeted. "G-good morning." Aid greeted back. "U-umm, I was coming to ask if you had any burgers I could take back to my family and friends?" Mr. Porter smiled. "I sure do! I'll be right back with them!" he said, and headed inside to fetch them. Aid sat down and waited patiently outside. But about a minute later, someone came up to him. "Heya bud!" said a voice. A feminine voice, but it sounded slightly gruff. Hearing this, Aid tilted his head, then turned to his right, and saw a female golden retriever. She looked older than him. "O-oh, umm, h-h-hi." he stammered, blushing a bit. "Is this Mr. Porter's Cafe?" the female retriever asked. "Y-yes, it i-is." said Aid. As usual, he was shy when he first meets someone. "Oh good! I'm here to get some burgers. I heard they serve great burgers here." the female retriever stated. "Oh yeah, they d-do." Aid replied, smiling. Then Mr. Porter came back out, with three bags filled with burgers. "Here you are! Fresh burgers!" he said as he handed them to Aid. Aid sniffed the bags and sighed, sticking his tongue out. The smell of fresh meat was irresistible. He wished he could eat them now, but he had to wait until he got back home. "Ahhh, yummy!" he said. The female golden retriever sniffed the bag and sighed as well. "Mmmmm, mmm! They smell wonderful!" she said. Mr. Porter looked at the retriever. "Well well, who is this?" he asked. "My name's Joyce! Pleased to meet ya!" the golden retriever replied. "Well it's nice to meet you too Joyce." said Mr. Porter. "Come for something to eat?" "Uh-huh! Joyce replied. "I'll have some of those burgers too please." "Coming right up!" said Mr. Porter. Aid smiled and picked up the bags of burgers. "A-and thank you Mr. Porter!" "You're welcome Aid! Have a good day!" Mr. Porter said to him. "You too!" Aid responded, and began to make his way back to the Lookout. But then, upon hearing the word Aid, Joyce gained a slightly surprised expression, and she slowly turned her head towards Aid, who didn't notice her change in expressions. "Aid? Wait, Aid?" she said to herself. Then she began to have a flashback. She remembered one day in her past, she was busy eating her lunch when her parents came in. Then they began to talk to her. The father said that they were having another pup, and she was going to be a big sister. And the mother said that it would be a boy, and his name would be Aid. After her flashback, Joyce looked back at Aid, and saw that he was nearly out of her sight. "AID!!!!" she called out, and ran after him. Aid's ears picked up the call, and he turned around. "Yerrrs?" he went, with his voice muffled due to his mouth being full of the burger bags. A split second later, Aid was tackled in a hug by Joyce, making him drop the bags of burgers. "Oof!" He exclaimed in surprise when Joyce did that. "Wh-what gives?" He asked in confusion, seeing as he was being hugged out of the blue. "I can't believe it's you! I never got to meet you! said Joyce. Aid was befuddled on high levels. "Wh-who are you? W-what do you mean you never got to meet me?" he asked. "Aid, you're my little brother!" Joyce stated, smiling brightly. This made the medic pup gasp, and he put a paw on his chest. "N-no way!" he said in shock. Joyce nodded, tail wagging rapidly. " Yes way! I'm Joyce, your big sister!" Joyce exclaimed. Aid smiles brightly. "I have another sibling! I was sure I only had Roughy!" He spoke, catching Joyce by surprise. "Did you say... Roughy?" she asked, in a realization manner. Aid's attention was attracted to her response. "Y-yeah... Do you know-" he was saying, before Joyce spoke out. "I thought I'd never see my big bro again!!" she exclaimed. Aid was caught off-guard, but he smiled nonetheless. "Well come with me t-to the Lookout. I'm sure Roughy, mom and dad, would l-love to see you again." He spoke. Joyce waa stunned. "Wait, mom and dad are here too?!" She asked in shock. "Yep, they s-sure are." Aid replied with a nod. Then, Joyce started to frown. "Oh... they are, huh..." she said in a low tone. Aid was now puzzled by this sudden change in emotion. "W-what's wrong?" he asked her. "U-ummm... well..." stammered Joyce. She looked as if it was something about their mom and dad that made her upset. She then let out a sigh. "Aid?" she asked. "Yeah?" her younger brother replied. "The truth is... when you were born, I only looked after you for a week, before I left." Joyce admitted. "H-huh? But why?" Aid asked, slightly surprised. "When I heard you were going to be born, I was excited, but I was also nervous. And when you were born, I spoiled you a lot. But... because I did, mom and dad weren't very happy. They didn't want me to give you everything you want when you wanted it. And... I was so angry because I wanted to make you smile, and it was like they were trying to block that." she explained. Hearing all of this made Aid very shocked. He never knew that his mom and dad were displeased with their daughter. "And so, I decided to leave. I was so angry with my parents... when clearly... th-they were right all... *sniffle* a-along..." Joyce said, as tears started form in her eyes. "I was so stubborn... And they wanted me to come back, but I didn't listen. I just pictured it as them calling me a bad sister..." Aid was still in shock. "I... no one never t-told me that before." He said. "I know... I don't know if I can face mom and dad after so long." Joyce said, whimpering. "H-hey... i-it's okay." Aid said, putting a paw on her shoulder. "M-maybe they'll be happy to see you." "I-I don't know..." Joyce said sadly. "W-well, you gotta try. I-I'll be with you the whole t-time." Aid said. "Y-you will?" Joyce asked. Aid simply nodded with a smile. "Okay. That makes feel a little better." said Joyce, wiping her tears away. "That's good. Okay, let's head back." said Aid. Joyce nodded and followed Aid all the way back to the Lookout, where most of the pups were waiting. Ryder did eventually wake up and started feeding the pups, but they still had the craving for burgers. "Wow, you pups are still hungry." Ryder said. "Yep. Aid went to get burgers for all of us , but still hasn't returned yet." Zuma said. "He should be back soon." Roughy said. "I hope he didn't forget about them." Margreth stated, referring to Aid's short-term memory loss. Hope smiled. "I know Aid can be forgetful, but I'm positive that he didn't forget to bring us food." Just then, Aid slowly came into view as he walked up the hill. The pups saw him and smiled. "Aid!!" they cheered. "Hehe, hey guysh" he said, with his voice still muffled due to the bags. "Yaay, he brought burgers!" Rubble exclaimed. Aid put the bags down. "W-well, I brought more than j-just burgers." He said. "What do you mean, Aid?" Hope asked in confusion. "Well, you s-should see for yourself, mommy. It's someone I n-never knew I had." Aid said and then stepped aside so Hope and Kalmin could see another Golden retriever. "H-hi, mom... hi dad." She spoke nervously. Both Kalmin and Hope remained speechless. They walked up to the surprise visitor, and looked at her. Joyce felt her legs trying to quiver, but she resisted the urge. "Joyce?" Hope said. After a ten-second pause. "Y-yes, m-mom." Joyce replied "JOYCE!!!" both Kalmin and Hope exclaimed, and they hugged their daughter. "Aid, is that...?" Roader began before receiving a nod. "Yeah... a sister I n-never knew I had." He replied before looking back at Joyce and the parents. "We thought we'd never see you again!" said Hope. "It's my fault that you thought that." said Joyce. "I shouldn't have been so angry with you guys." "It's over now. What matters is that you're with us again." Kalmin said. "Your Dad is right, honey. All is good now." Hope said. Roughy then approached them. "So... you came back." he said to Joyce. Joyce looked at Roughy and blushed. "Y-yeah. Are you happy to see me?" she asked him, feeling a bit nervous. Roughy then let out a chuckle. "Of course I am!" he stated. "It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Joyce started smiling a little. Starting to feel more accepted than rejected. "It sure has. Sorry I ran away bro." she apologized. "It is okay. What matters is that we're together again." Roughy replied. "I agree," Joyce said and nuzzled Roughy. "Oh, by the way... sis? We got n-new addition to the f-family." Aid said. "You do?" Joyce asked in surprise. "Yep!." Roughy exclaimed. "You got a little sister now!"